Despedida
by santiago-chan
Summary: Uma despedida, um pedido. Será que Ichigo cumprirá a promessa que fez a Rukia?


**diclaimer:**Bleach não me pertence e sim ao Kubo(mágico).

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Flash Back on**

_Uma simpática máquina de matar a sangue frio._

_Como você ficou tão malvado?_

_Eu quero saber o que isso significa._

- Ichigo...você não prescisa ir.- Ela pedia.

Aizen se preparava para fugir de seu esconderijo e todos os guerreiros se preparavam para segui-lo.

- Não posso parar, Rukia.- Falava sem encara-la.

Ela se sentia culpada, pois ele estava naquela vida por sua causa.

- Mas ... você pode morrer... e eu...- Ela puxou a manga do kimono do ruivo forçado-o a olha-la.

- Idiota. Que futuro teremos com ele vivo por ai? - Ele não se continha mais, já estava falando alto.

- Tudo isso por minha causa... - Ela murmurava enquanto um lágrima solitária escorria em sua face.

- Eu sei que você sempre achou que tudo era culpa sua, mas não é. - Ele pos as mãos nos ombros da pequena. - Antes de tudo isso acontecer eu já gostava de viver no limite. Estava sempre me envolvendo em brigas, estourando por qualquer coisa. Sempre fui assim. Tudo para proteger que eu amo e agora não vai ser diferente.

-Ichi..

- Shiuu. Eu ainda não terminei. Eu agradeço muito por você ter aparecido na minha vida. Você me deu poderes para proteger o que é importante pra mim. A sensação de impotência que me pertubava desde a morte da minha mãe, deixou de me acompanhar no dia que a minha estrada cruzou a sua. E nunca conseguirei agradecer o suficiente. - Ele tomou fôlego - Aquele cara tem que pagar, eu não digo morrer, mas pagar. Ele manipulou todos os fatos para que você fosse condenada a morte, será que você consegue entender? Isso para mim é imperdoável!

Ela ficou pasma, pois de todos os argumentos que esperava ouvir, aquele era o último. Com coragem falou

- Ichigo, me promete um coisa?

- Eu não vou mais discutir isso com você. Eu vou e ponto final.

- Só me promete que não vai morrer. - Ela segurava a gola do kimono dele.

- Como assim?- Ele estava confuso

- Do jeito que você está pensando, imbecil. E só prometer que não vai morrer.

- Tudo bem. - Ele passou o polegar na face dela, um pequeno carinho. - Eu voltarei pra você.

- Eu confio em você. - Ela disse colocando sua pequena mão por cima da dele que acariciava seu rosto.

Palavras não foram necessárias para os dois, eles sabiam que pequenos gestos tinham grandes significados.

Ele, se virou e seguiu em frente. Ela, apenas observou seus ombros tomando distância.

Uma música ecoou na mente dos dois... ambos torciam para que ela não predizesse o futuro.

_(Você riu?) Você sabe que sim._

_(Você chorou?) Eu não conseguia entender._

_(Você viveu?) Sempre no limite._

_(Você mentiu?) Causando um baita terror._

_(Você amou?) Oh, para ser perdoado_

_(Você tentou?) mas isso não seria correto._

_Deus, parece que esse é um honesto adeus._

Flash Back off

- Rukia! - Ela estava perdida em pensamentos enquanto observava a Seireitei reconstruída.

- Renji, o que você esta fazendo aqui? - Ela perguntou com espanto.

- Ukitake Taichou pediu que te chamasse, vocês já vão sair em missão.

- Tudo bem. Estou indo para lá.

- Eu te acompanho. Que feio a Fuku-taicho se atrasando. - Ele implicou.

Foram conversando sobre banaliadades. Era sempre bom te-lo ao seu lado, era um grande amigo.

- Que bom que chegou Rukia-chan.- Ukitake falou amavelmente. - Nós já vamos, mas antes tem alguém que gostaria de ve-la.

Ela lentamente dirigiu o seu olhar até a varanda do décimo terceiro esquadrão. Lá estava ele, apoiado lateralmente na pilastra, seus cabelos laranjas sendo despenteados pelo vento, as sombrancelhas fransidas. Quando so seus olhares se encontraram, ele puxou um meio sorriso, o que a fez corar, e sorriu timidamente em resposta.

- O que você veio fazer aqui?- ela o interrogou.

- Ora...eu vim me despedir da minha namorada, ou não pode? - Agora ele tinha um sorriso divertido nos lábios.

- Ora eu não posso....

- Seu irmão já aceitou, agora só nos resta falar com aqueles velhos do seu clã.

- Se você esta ciente, de que enquanto a aprovação não sair eu não posso me expor, não deveria ter vindo.

*-*-*

- Aqueles dois tentam disfaçar mais não conseguem, não é Ukitake Taichou?- Perguntou o ruivo.

-Não da pra disfaçar a intesidade que os dois tem no olhar, Abarai-kun. - Disse enquanto sorria. - Quando agente ama alguém, há um brilho diferente no olhar.

*-*-*

- Antes que você comece outra guerra, eu só vim me despedir e pedir pra que você volte pra mim. - Ele a fitava intensamente

Aqui é a Rukia falando pro Ichi?

- Eu voltarei.

Aquela era a promessa que sempre faziam um ao outro, em todas as despedidas.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Faça uma autora feliz, comentem**.


End file.
